D'Vorah (Mortal Kombat)
D'Vorah is a character introduced in Mortal Kombat X. As a female member of the Kytinn species, she lives in Outworld and served as Kotal Kahn's first minister. Current Timeline Biography * Mortal Kombat X: D'Vorah is of a sentient colonial race called the Kytinn, which populates the island realm of Arnyek. The solitary nature of the Kytinn meant a common defense of their realm was nonexistent: thus it was conquered and merged with Outworld by Shao Kahn. D'Vorah's loyalty and insightfulness, unusual traits for a Kytinn, led to her quick political rise. Soon she found herself among the emperor's closest advisors. She serves the current ruler of Outworld, Kotal Kahn, as our story opens. * Mortal Kombat 11: One among many Kytinn, a swarm of sentient insects who share a hive mind. D'vorah has served Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn, and Shinnok, but her true allegiance is to the swarm. She lies, cheats, and backstabs so that when everyone else has died, the Kytinn hive will survive. Storyline Mortal Kombat X (Comic Series) Ages ago in the Arnyek Islands, D'Vorah watched as the Kytinn elders argued among themselves on the eve of Outworld's invasion. D'Vorah refused to participate in the discussion, knowing it was too late, and as the emperor Shao Kahn arrived with his general Reiko and champion Goro, D'Vorah did not flee from the emperor and stood her ground. When Shao Kahn demanded to know if she was Kytinn's queen, D'Vorah declared herself his humble servant and knelt before the emperor, though in truth D'Vorah hated the conqueror but lied to spare herself from her people's fate as slaves. D'Vorah found shelter in Shao Kahn's shadow and observed his dealings with the sorcerer Quan Chi that led to Shao Kahn's ultimate death. D'Vorah contemplated freeing herself but had no where to go, choosing to serve Shao Kahn's daughter, Mileena, the new empress of Outworld. Mileena's first act to test D'Vorah's loyalty was to force her to kiss her boot. This earned the Kytinn a kick to her jaw from the sadistic Mileena. D'Vorah later observed Kotal's coup d'etat and when she saw Reptile take a blow for Kotal in a true act of loyalty, D'Vorah realized that Kotal would lead with respect as opposed to Shao Kahn and Mileena's acts of terror and chose to side with him, truly respecting Kotal for his actions. D'Vorah accompanies Kotal Kahn and Erron Black at the Special Forces base. When Sonya Blade briefly speaks with Kotal and refuses to help Outworld in its civil war with Mileena, D'Vorah attacks Sonya in response to the disrespect she shows the emperor. Sonya manages to pin D'Vorah down and tries to use her as a hostage to stop Kotal from attacking the Special Forces soldiers, but D'Vorah happily declares her eagerness to die for her emperor. Raiden's arrival forces the fighting to stop, and D'Vorah leaves alongside Kotal and Erron through a portal created by the Portal Stone. D'Vorah is seen by her emperor as he stands before the people of Outworld. D'Vorah is again seen closely following Kotal Kahn after he announces to the people that his father Kotal K'etz, will hunt down the traitors. D'Vorah is revealed to have secretly accompanied her emperor to the Golden Desert to avenge his father's death, having been cloaked by Reptile alongside Ferra & Torr to fight the Red Dragon mercenaries. After defeating the Red Dragon's and capturing Goro, as well as burning Reiko and Mileena's hideout to the ground, D'Vorah chides her emperor for taking an unnecessary risk in confronting Goro himself. When Kotal is shot by Special Forces members, D'Vorah is by Kotal's side to defend him. D'Vorah stays by Kotal Kahn as the situation between the Emperor's warriors and the Special Forces diffuses thanks to Johnny Cage's intervention. When Cage tries to offer the wounded Kotal medical supplies to treat his wound, D'Vorah orders the actor back before using worm like insects to devour the bullet and seal the wound with natural coagulation. D'Vorah helps the winded emperor up to speak with Cage on his missing daughter. When it is determined Erron Black was the true culprit and acting alone with the Black Dragon, D'Vorah tells Johnny and Sonya that everyone was frustrated after the disastrous meeting with Special Forces and suggests Black is acting out on that frustration. D'Vorah is then ordered, along with Reptile, to guide Sonya and Johnny to the northern trade route where Erron Black currently is. D'Vorah leads the Special Forces through the Outworld jungles. Along the way, she kills a small lizard with her pincers and devours it, much to Sonya Blade's disgust. D'Vorah explains she was hungry and offers to regurgitate the lizard to share with Sonya, and Sonya tells D'Vorah to stop. The group soon comes upon Erron Black, bloody and bound to a tree, much to D'Vorah's shock. D'Vorah then hears out Black's story of the battle between the Red and Black Dragon clans before learning of the kidnapped girls current location on Shang Tsung's Island. D'Vorah stands with the rest of Kotal Kahn's warriors as the emperor condemns Erron Black for his actions, before ordering D'Vorah and Reptile to take Black back to his cell. D'Vorah arrives during Kotal Kahn and Sonya Blade's strategy discussion to inform her emperor that the Shokan have been spotted over the mountains. D'Vorah approaches Kotal Kahn with Ferra and Torr, informing her emperor they are ready to parlay with the Shokan. Kotal gives her his terms and tells her to be unwavering with the Shokan. D'Vorah and Ferra and Torr head out to meet up with Kintaro to begin negotiations. D'Vorah is respectable towards a belligerent Kintaro and attempts to give him Kotal Kahn's terms, but Kintaro refuses to heed them and demands Kotal Kahn's surrender to King Gorbak in an hour. D'Vorah speaks for Kotal Kahn when she informs Kintaro that the emperor will never surrender, causing Kintaro to begin the siege. D'Vorah returns to Kotal Kahn's fortress as the siege begins with Ferra and Torr, chiding an annoyed Ferra before reminding her they will soon be in the emperor's presence. To D'Vorah's confusion, Kotal Kahn is gone, his Kamidogu left behind however, and both D'Vorah and Ferra wonder where he has gone. In the final hours of the siege, D'Vorah battles with the Shokan, killing one while Reptile saves her from death from another. When Reptile suggests they regroup with Ferra and Torr, D'Vorah sees them being thrown aside by a massive mutant Oni Warlord with two heads that towers over D'Vorah and Reptile. Reptile is wounded by the Warlord but D'Vorah finishes it, bursting through the monster's chest to kill it. D'Vorah carries Reptile over to Kotal Kahn, noting her emperor nearly killed himself yet again to win another battle. When Kotal declares he will have to sacrifice even more to win the coming battle, D'Vorah realizes he intends to use more Blood Magik, which the Kytinn believes will kill him if he uses. As Kotal declares he will protect the capitol tomorrow, D'Vorah insists on guarding him, which Kotal refuses, telling her to take Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage to Shang Tsung's Island. Later, D'Vorah is subjected to Kotal Kahn's rage when they return to his chambers and discover his Kamidogu is gone. D'Vorah pleads her innocence as Kotal throttles her and the emperor releases her. When D'Vorah pleads to be allowed to stay to help him defend Z'unkahrah and then search for the dagger, Kotal informs her his connection has faded and declares the city doomed. D'Vorah accompanied Reptile and Ferra and Torr to Z'unkahrah's ruined capitol and was silent as Reptile tried to dissuade the emperor from forfeiting his life to protect the city from the Shokan's next attack. After Reptile fails to move Kotal, D'Vorah comments that she does not want to remember the emperor so dour and listens as Ferra relates hers and Torr's story on how Kotal saved them from Tarkatans. D'Vorah comments that the Tarkatans must have put a price on the symbiotes heads for helping Kotal kill and devour their own, which only confuses the two. When Kotal becomes angered and demands that his followers show him respect as they once did to Shao Kahn and not defy him, D'Vorah reveals she never respected the former emperor and relates her own story of how she came to respect and follow Kotal, saying he is the only leader she has ever truly respected. When the capitol is suddenly shaken by a small earthquake, she witnesses Kano arrive with the rest of the Black Dragon warriors. D'Vorah joins the combined forces of Kano's Black Dragons and Kotal Kahn's army to confront Kintaro's Shokan and Oni Warlord horde. She witnesses Tremor incapacitate Kintaro's army before wipes out over half of the Tigar Shokan's forces with a handheld nuclear device. After Kotal Kahn successfully convinces Kintaro and the Shokan to fight by his side again, D'Vorah stands by her emperor's side as the Black Dragon attempt to negotiate payment for their services. Kotal Kahn refuses to pay them for their role in kidnapping Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs and attacks Kano when he attempts to ransom the stolen Portal Stone. After Kotal Kahn subdues Kano, D'Vorah holds him before Kotal orders him taken to the dungeon. D'Vorah then leads Kano away with Ferra and Torr with her. D'Vorah joined Kotal Kahn, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage on their boat voyage to Shang Tsung's Island, and was present when Sonya and Johnny were called to Kotal to announce they had arrived. D'Vorah joined Kotal Kahn, Johnny Cage, and Sonya Blade on the island when they were confronted by Reiko, Skarlet, and the Blood Code corrupted Cassie Cage and Jacqui Briggs. D'Vorah was by Kotal's side as the battle between his forces and Reiko's began. While Johnny and Sonya fought their daughter and her friend, D'Vorah joined Kotal in slaughtering Red Dragon soldiers to get to Reiko and Skarlet, with D'Vorah using her pincers and insects to tear them apart with ease. As they confronted Reiko and Skarlet, D'Vorah promised to Kotal that she would bleed Skarlet dry. As D'Vorah faced Skarlet, the Kytinn quickly saw that Kotal Kahn's battle with Reiko was going poorly and called out to her emperor, allowing Skarlet to stab her one of her blades. Hardly fazed, D'Vorah ripped the blade out while revealing she knew of Skarlet's nature to absorb blood and gain power from it, before revealing that Kytinn blood was especially strong and toxic, spraying some onto Skarlet and greatly weakening her. D'Vorah flew at Reiko as he stood over Kotal, but the power mad general easily caught D'Vorah and tore her in two, seemingly killing her. Her death is far from final, as D'Vorah's collective of insects gather on the beach after Havik captures Kotal Kahn and everyone else on the beach. A new body formed for her rises from the sand as each of her insects echoes "This one" over and over. D'Vorah's growing body was being observed by several Red Dragon soldiers, and as they prepared to burn her, she sent a large swarm of bees to kill and devour them. The bees merged together, completing D'Vorah's rebirth, and she was pleased to see Queen Sheeva and Kintaro alive before her. D'Vorah threatened Sheeva with one of her poison tipped pincers for the Shokans failure to prevent Kotal Kahn's capture by Havik. Reluctantly sparing Sheeva, D'Vorah bid the two Shokan to follow her as she explained that Kotal Kahn had the foresight to hide emergency supplies before invading the island and they will use them to bring in necessary reinforcements to battle Havik. D'Vorah finds the Portal Stone Kotal Kahn hid on the island and uses it to return to Outworld, bringing Reptile, Ferra and Torr, and Erron Black back with her, Sheeva, and Kintaro to Shang Tsung's Palace to confront Havik and his Blood Code enslaved champions. As the Outworld fighters arrive, D'Vorah asks Erron if he is prepared for his redemption, and orders him to keep Raiden occupied, and die of he must to do so. D'Vorah then fights alongside Ferra and Torr against the possessed Kotal Kahn. In the midst of explaining to Ferra on Kotal's possession, D'Vorah is left open to a vicious right hook from her emperor. D'Vorah continues to try to reach out to the possessed Kotal Kahn, but soon finds herself pinned to the wall, his sword at her throat. D'Vorah chokes out that Kotal does not want to do this, and moments later, the emperor is released from the Blood Magik possessing him, very confused and demanding to know what has happened. D'Vorah would gather with her emperor and the wounded Reptile as the freed champions of Earthrealm and Outworld convened together. Having witnessed firsthand the power of Shinnok's amulet, D'Vorah travels to the Netherrealm to swear her allegiance to Quan Chi and his revenants as Shinnok's newest acolyte. Calling Kotal Kahn's imperial might weak, D'Vorah declares her eagerness to serve lord Shinnok. Mortal Kombat X (2015 video game) During a flashback to Shao Kahn's tournament in Outworld, D'Vorah was overseeing the transporting of the captured Shaolin Monks with Baraka and his Tarkata when Raiden, Liu Kang, and Kung Lao arrived to liberate the monks. When Baraka was defeated, D'Vorah battled Raiden and was defeated. Sometime after Shao Kahn's death, it is shown that D'Vorah helped Kotal Kahn (then named Ko'atal) depose Mileena, whom she had previously served. In the process, she killed Baraka. It is D'Vorah who gives Ko'atal the name Kotal Kahn. In the present,D'Vorah acts as Kotal Kahn's First Minister and official emissary. D'Vorah helps defend Kotal Kahn from Mileena and her rebel faction, who seek to reclaim the throne. D'Vorah is in Kotal Kahn's carriage as he discusses with Kano on learning Mileena's location, and goes out to investigate the blockade stopping them. When Mileena launches her surprise attack, D'Vorah kills several Tarkata during Mileena's attempted ambush on the emperor's life. Initially distrustful of Cassie and her team, D'Vorah begrudgingly accepts Kotal's command that they ally with the Earthrealm forces after Kung Jin bests him in combat. After the Special Forces obtain information on the amulet's location from Kano, D'Vorah volunteers to head for the Kuatan Jungle to retrieve Shinnok's amulet from Mileena. Although she insists on going alone, Cassie demands to go with her, to which Kotal complies. After they arrive at the jungle, they encounter Rain and Tanya, and D'Vorah engages both in combat. After D'Vorah defeats them both, she plans to kill them but is prevented from doing so by Cassie. The pair enter the tent to retrieve Shinnok's amulet, only to be discovered by Mileena. D'Vorah confronts Mileena and defeats her, taking both the amulet and Mileena to Kotal Kahn. With the emperor's permission, D'Vorah executes Mileena with a lethal kiss, feeding her countless parasitic insects that devour her face from the inside. After Mileena's execution, it is revealed that D'Vorah has been operating for decades as a spy for Quan Chi. She kills the guards who are accompanying her to transport the amulet and steals it, taking it to Earthrealm to give it to Quan Chi. D'Vorah arrives too late to stop Quan Chi from being slain by Scorpion, but with enough time for Quan Chi to complete his incantation which frees Shinnok from his amulet. With Quan Chi's death, D'Vorah becomes Shinnok's primary enforcer. She accompanies him to the Sky Temple, where she binds Johnny Cage and sets her insects to slowly devour his flesh. She is eventually defeated and knocked unconscious by Cassie Cage, who then goes on to fight the corrupted Shinnok. Following the defeat of the corrupted Shinnok, Sonya Blade orders the members of the Special Forces who come into the Jinsei Chamber to put the unconscious D'Vorah under arrest, as well as to apprehend Shinnok's other allies if possible. Mortal Kombat 11 Now under the command of Kronika under the promise that her people's hive will be saved, D'Vorah confronts Kotal Kahn and Jade but is defeated. She later reemerges to torture Kharon for refusing to aid Kronika by ferrying her forces and also to render Kharon unable to ferry Raiden's team across the River of Blood. D'Vorah manages to catch the present Scorpion off guard with a deadly poison, but her pincers are sliced off by the past Scorpion, who was convinced by his present counterpart to turn against Kronika. Heavily wounded, D'Vorah scuttles underground to escape further combat. Endings * Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical): "D'Vorah's ultimate plan was not to destroy Shinnok, but to enslave him. She implanted larvae -- her young -- in his body to gestate. Having consumed the godlike power of their immortal host, D'Vorah's offspring were unlike any Kytinn ever born. As they matured, they spread like locusts throughout the realms. Her army of Kytinn super-drones brought glory to D'Vorah, their beloved queen -- and destruction to all." * Mortal Kombat 11 (Non-Canonical): "Vermin" "That is the humanoid word for the Kytinn and our fellow insectoids. But with the Hourglass, This One can review history and give lie to that myth. Humanoids live to kill. Without a common enemy to fight, they divide. Destroy each other. Insectoids live to survive. No conflicts divide us. We build upon each other. Kin does not kill kin. So tell This One... Who are the vermin? Time for This One to write a more just history. One in which pesky humanoids finally take the place they deserve... Scrambling beneath our feet." Gallery Videos Category:2010s Category:Alien Category:Blackmailer Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spy Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Cape